Ramone
Ramone is Flo's husband, and the owner of Ramone's House of Body Art, and as such he is a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series. Ramone first appeared in Cars, and has often held the role of paint job consultant in the video games and some of the shorts. He has a calm and collected persona that is usually brought out when he is talking to customers, or some of his friends. History ''Cars'' Ramone has been a resident in Radiator Springs for over 50 years. In the late 1950s, a showgirl named Flo showed up in Radiator Springs, which Ramone soon took a liking too and the pair was later married. In Cars, Ramone constantly repaints himself, and gave McQueen a fresh paint job the day before the race right before his abrupt removal. He, along with the rest of the town, later joined McQueen's pit crew and helped him win the tiebreaker race in California. After that, at some point, he retired from McQueen's crew and usually stays behind during the season. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Ramone appears as a playable character in arcade mode. He can only be played as when doing a road race. When you enter Ramone's paint shop to change Lightning's paint job, Ramone can be heard making remarks about the paint job you have chosen. He also occasionally appears driving along the road in Radiator Springs. ]]Ramone is an opponent in the races Radiator Springs Grand Prix, Boostin' with Fillmore, Sarge's Off-Road Challenge and Doc's Check-Up. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Ramone appears in two different games. In Hip-Hop It Up, the player must tap the arrow keys as Ramone dances. He also appears in Fill 'Er Up, where he is one of the customers that the player must provide fuel to. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Ramone appears in a blue paint job at Flo's V8 Café, listening to Sheriff tell the story of the ghostlight. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Ramone is a playable character in arcade mode, and is still seen driving through the streets of Radiator Springs. Ramone also has his own minigame Ramone's Rhythmic Rumble, where the player plays as Ramone and presses the correct buttons to keep Ramone dancing. If the player misses a certain number of notes, they will lose the game. He is an opponent in the races Rustbucket Grand Prix and Wheel Well Circuit, and is the third member of the player's team in the second race of Luigi and Guido's Team Relay. ''Cars Toons'' ''Mater the Greater'' In Mater the Greater, Ramone can be seen behind Lightning, Luigi and Guido, right before Mater jumps off the ramp. He appears at the end too, behind Lightning. ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Ramone makes another cameo, at Flo's V8 Café, after Mater rolls away in his "modifications". ''Heavy Metal Mater'' In Heavy Metal Mater, Ramone appears once again at Flo's V8 Cafe, this time watching Guido sing karaoke. ''Mater Private Eye'' In Mater Private Eye, Ramone makes yet another cameo appearance at Flo's V8 Cafe. ''Spinning'' In Spinning, Ramone is part of the crowd watching Guido. He then tells DJ to add some music as Guido shows off his great abilities. ''The Radiator Springs 500½'' In The Radiator Springs 500½, Ramone is among the cars that are celebrating the foundation of Radiator Springs, and commemorating Stanley. In the short, Ramone's paint job is orange, with artwork of the Radiator Springs mountains on his doors. ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' Ramone appears in Story Mode in Motoropolis, when Lighting McQueen talks with Chick Hick and Stinger, also he appears during many races, and is a playable character in arcade mode. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Ramone greets Lightning when he comes to town. He also helps the lemon, Otis get fixed up. He then later sees Lightning off at the airport. He returns in London with a paint job resembling the United Kingdom flag after McQueen calls him and most of the rest of Radiator Springs about Mater. He also helps Lightning and Mater fight the lemons by spray painting Tubbs Pacer in the eyes. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Ramone makes no appearance in the game itself, but is a downloadable character in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game. He is in his purple with flames paint job, though he does not appear like that in the second movie. ''Disney Infinity'' In Disney Infinity, Ramone appears in the Cars Play Set, as someone who the player take missions from. When the Cars vault is opened by having all four characters interact with it, a toy of Ramone can be unlocked for use in the player's toy box worlds. ''Cars 3'' In Cars 3, he rejoins Lightning's pit crew team and paints Cruz Ramirez at the Florida 500. He later appears at Willies Butte. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win'' Ramone, in his blue paint job from Cars 3, is one of the six playable characters, the other five being Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Mater, Sally, and Guido, who are available from the start in Cars 3: Driven to Win. Other Appearances As for Ramone's other appearances, he rarely has huge roles in books or comics, though makes many cameos. However, the book Blue Ramone does focus around him, as he tries as hard as he can to stay blue (Flo's favorite color) for a week. General information Physical description Ramone is based off a 1959 Chevy Impala Lowrider. His license plate reads "LOWNSLOW" in the movies. It is a reference to his catchphrase Low N' Slow". However, on the die-casts, his license plate reads "LOWNSLO". Ramone is constantly painting himself, so his livery is frequently changing, though Ramone is most often depicted in his purple paint job, due to him spending the majority of Cars with that color, and most merchandising lines release him with that color scheme. Personality and traits Ramone is kind and loyal, and is always willing to paint anyone in need. He sometimes is cocky and brags, mainly about his hydraulics. Powers and abilities Ramone is an expert in both painting and performing body work to dented or damaged cars. Additionally, Ramone has been shown to be a relatively good racer, specializing in stability and speed, though his acceleration is weaker. In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures and Cars: Mater-National Championship, Ramone is shown to be a very skilled and talented dancer, even having an entire minigame based off of him in the ladder game titled Ramone's Rhythmic Rumble. Relationships Ramone has been married to Flo since she arrived in Radiator Springs as part of the Motorama Girls. They have continued to have a good relationship since then and throughout the course of the series. Ramones' friends include all of the Radiator Springs residents, as well as other cars around Carbureator County such as Otis. According to his Cars 2 official bio, he is apparently a huge fan of Lightning McQueen. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Ramone/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"A true artist isn't afraid to take chances, explore new ways to express themselves, or push the limits of culture. Ramone believes that the automotive body can be a vehicle of expression, which is why every day for Ramone is a new chance to explore new paint jobs and push the limitless boundaries of his art." ''Cars: The Video Game'' *Stats **Speed: 3 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 3 **Stability: 3 ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' *Stats **Boost: 5 **Acceleration: 2 **Handling: 3 **Stability: 4 ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *Paint jobs: 10 *Unlocking criteria: Unknown ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Ramone owns and operates Ramone's House of Body Art, Radiator Springs' custom body and paint shop. Ramone is an artist - a true magician with paint and metal. There was a time when his only canvas was himself, so he repainted himself daily. But since Lightning McQueen helped put Radiator Springs back on the map, Ramone has had his share of customers - including the star race car himself. Before heading off to the World Grand Prix, Lightning stops by Ramone's for a new paint job, and Ramone gives him a whole new look, even adding a spoiler to him." ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bios **"Ramone has gone all out to deck himself out for C.H.R.O.M.E.'s training. No doubt he'll be the best looking car out there, man." *Stats **Weight class: Heavy **Speed: 20 **Power: 80 ''Disney Infinity'' Portrayals *Cheech Marin - All appearances, excluding Cars 3: Driven to Win Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Ramone/Gallery. Quotes *"Lizzie, Big Al left like 15 years ago." - Cars *"I haven't seen a road like this in years!" - Cars *"Oh yeah, baby!" - Cars *"Oh, dude... are you crying?" - Cars *"Hey, you scratched my paint! I oughta take a blowtorch to you, man!" - Cars '' *"''Hey, you need a new paint job, hm?" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey, we should go crusin'!" - Cars: The Video Game *"Hey, Ramone's is where it's at, my friend! Heh heh." - Cars: The Video Game *"This was for you, Flo!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Low and slow baby! Low and slow!" - Cars: Race-O-Rama *"Let me know how it turns out." - Mater and the Ghostlight *"Hey, how far you make it this time, Otis?" - Cars 2 Names in other languages Trivia *Ramone's die-cast releases total up to 13, making him the second most-frequently released, after Lightning McQueen. *On his tires is written in Gothic writing "Low N Slow". This is another reference to his catchphrase, "Low N' Slow". *According to The World of Cars Online, the name of Ramone's dark green paint job is "Grass Green", the name of his blue paint job is "Blue Sky", and the name of his "Mellow Sunset" paint job is renamed to "Yellow Mellow". References External links *Ramone's page at the Disney official website de:Ramone es:Ramón pl:Roman pt-br:Ramone ru:Рамон Category:Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Disney Infinity Category:Playable Characters Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Mater the Greater Category:Tokyo Mater Category:Heavy Metal Mater Category:Mater Private Eye Category:Spinning Category:The Radiator Springs 500½ Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:WGP Pit Crews Category:Male characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Characters